faerie_tales_lrpfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
What is this game about? what is the expected sort of play? Is it a diplomacy game or a mystery game, is it a game about courtly conflicts or personal encounters? It is a game of courtly intrigue, or diplomacy, manipulation, interpersonal relationships, MUCH drama and Faerie romanc e (usually doomed according to all the tales) and also of how otherworldly beings made of magic can survive in the 21st Century The setting will be the realms of the fae, but some may cross over into the middle world for specific reasons. Times for Fae are hard, but this will be a game very much of hope too. Is there a system rules document available anywhere? Not at this time. What we are doing builds on this but if we share the original rules now it will just confuse matters. Don't expect one for some months Is this planned as a one-off event or a series? If I enjoy it and If players enjoy it then a series Will you be aiming for an even mix of Seelie and Unseelie? And if so will that mean capping number of characters in each court? Yes, we will be, partly for plot reasons, and partly because I know from experience the three Seelie players would be overwhelmed by the 47 Unseelie. There will be caps on each court and on *some* of the subdivisions below that like seasonal courts, types of fae, powers, etc For example, if we allow any Equinox Fae then they will be extremely rare, one, maybe two. Will all characters be Seelie or Unseelie or will there be options for playing characters who aren't either? There will absolutely be those who are neither # Those not from the Celtic/ British lands # Humans who ended up there for one reason or another # Other Beings that are present # Some Fae just can't be doing with all that nonsense There will be advantages to being Seelie/ Unseelie, but perhaps some of being neither Will there be a list of beings for both sides for inspiration? Absolutely! Will you be playing with some common tropes related to the Fae, such as "True Names Have Power" and "Be Careful What You Agree To"? oooh yes. I anticipate them causing so much fun and drama. How much scope do you see for humans in the game? Are they likely to be clueless folk who have stumbled through the border or people who have been stuck there for some time - Thomas the Rhymer, Tam Lin etc. Yes, yes and yes Some will be modern humans who are there by invitation and under protection for the Plot reason Others may have been there for hundreds of years but think it has been a year only The musicians, nannies and midwives, and so on. There will not be many but enough for an impact One thing I am mulling over is Changelings. There is quite a lot of belief today that this may have stemmed from children with physical ailments such as diabetes and leukemia, or more problematically autistic children (the changes in behaviour, etc) So I want to tread carefully and ensure we do not treat this badly if at all I'm getting the impression that although fae are not completely amoral, they have a sort of alien morality that wouldn't always seem "good" to us. So they do have some sense of right and wrong, but it just doesn't fit in with the human psyche Yes that is absolutely correct. The Fae have rules and etiquette but it may not align in any way with ours. For straying into a Fairy Ring a girl may spend a year being nanny to Fae children, only to return to the world 7, 100 or even 400 years later. Not giving food to a Fae who comes to your door and asks may curse you and your family for 7 generations, but taking food that is offered to you in the land of Fae may leave you stuck there for a year and a day Some say that every 100 years 7 humans must be given to the Devil or he will take Fae instead, but while they take those luckless humans they may also stop and enchant an old woman's cows to produce the best cream in the area because as a girl they heard her sing. Fae are mercurial, both endless and never changing, but always changing too. They are utterly alien to humans, but also hauntingly familiar. Fae vs deity can be a bit of a fuzzy line with a lot of Celtic stuff. Where is the line with regards to this game? Thinking of the Tuatha de for example - often the inspiration for WoD style "sidhe" and the like but also some of the gods of Irish mythology. There will be no named gods, or characters. The Tuatha are interesting, in my memory (and I will recheck this!) they were the people that lived in Ireland before the humans and were banished from heaven for their magic/ knowledge and they defeated the Fir Bolg (which are definitely not playable) I think we will roll them into one with the Sidhe under whatever title we call them, they are very hard to separate Danu, on the other hand, as well as Nuada, Lugh and others are not playable How do you feel about the religious connotations? For example, in some folklore, the angels who supported neither side in the war on heaven (Lucifer vs God) were not allowed in Heaven or Hell and sent to live with the fae on Earth (and then mixed in with/possibly became the Tuatha de Danaan). We are happy for people to believe it or not but will not as creators confirm The ones believed to be fallen angels are most likely Tuatha which will.come under nobles or whatever we call that category Are selkies fairies? They are part of the Fae yes! Human stolen by fae and turned into one of them over hundreds of years: could this be a fae concept, or would it count as a human? If they are now a full Fae, then Fae concept. Can I play Vinculus from Strange & Norrell, or are characters from existing stories not allowed? no existing characters Can someone teach me literally anything about fae lore? Yes! There are lots of good information and book recommendations in the facebook group. If there's something specific you need to know please feel free to ask.